Theia's Story
by Sun-Moon-Sea
Summary: If you haven't read Alia's story, I highly recommend reading that first. But basically this is my, Theia's, story. Annabeth told us to write them down because she believes that they will become fabulous learning devices for future demigods. So, future demigod, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read Alia's story, I highly recommend reading that first. But basically this is my, Theia's, story. Annabeth told us to write them down because she believes that they will become fabulous learning devices for future demigods. So, future demigod, this is my story.

 **Authors Note: Hello! If you have read Alia's story, and know her well, I am not her author. But we are working together on this. So this is basically Theia's point of view of the story. Without farther ado, this is Theia's story!**

(Disclaimer All rights of the Percy Jackson universe goes to Rick Riordan)

My life isn't particularly the one a girl would hope for. With all the pain and suffering, normal 16 year old girls would be dead by now. Thankfully I'm not normal.

But first of all, let me tell you how the hades I got here.

It started about a year ago. I was just walking down the street to my aunt's apartment. I was coming home from my boring old school. I was tuning out all of life with my music, the normal ish teen in me showing. But everything changed when the fire nation attacked!

Not really, but it was weird. Everyone around me just fell asleep. Cars stopped and people slumped to the ground. Honestly, it could of been my crazy imagination. Sadly, when I bent down to poke a random person, they were truly asleep.

Two vans rushed past me, swerving to avoiding all of the sleeping people. I stared in confusion, how the heck are these people driving. One screeched to a stop on front of me. And a tall blond boy opened the door and looked out.

"Come on!" He yelled at me. I dashed up to the van, grabbed his hand and jumped in. I'm not sure why I trusted a bunch of teens in a van. But thank the gods I did.

"What's happening?" I asked the girl that sat next to me.

"We have to go to see if we can stop Kronos. And it seems like because you weren't put under the spell. You must be a Halfblood."

"A what?"

"A halfblood," The blond boy who yelled at me said. "Your half mortal half god. Like the greek gods."

"I'm the daughter of a greek god?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but you may want to lay low for this one," the girl next to me told me, "Don't want you dieing."

After she said that, I just shut up. When we finally got to our destination there were people already there. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes yelled for the people to gather around. Then a boy with dark hair orders people and told them what to do. Everyone but me.

"Um," I ran up to the blonde girl, "What should I do?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Theia, and nobody told me what to do."

"Well," She said, "You look like a beginner, so you can just stay here and help the injured." then she left, with the dark haired boy. Everyone dispersed and left me. Alone.

So, like the smart person I am. I left. I grabbed the rifle laying on the ground and took off to the nearest building with a high roof. I dashed up hundred of stairs and and finally got to the roof.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Let's do this." I put down the rifle and get into sniper position. Remembering what I had been taught. My aunt Willow had taught me to use all sorts of guns, she's a war veteran.

I load the gun, and aim. My vision lands on a giant beast. I pull the trigger. It is a rush. I had never actually killed anyone or anything before. But seeing as those kids trusted me, I trusted them. The giant fell.

Effortlessly I took out 5 more. That's when it got hot. I took my eyes off the battle and look up to see a beam of light come down on me like a spotlight. My favorite song came on. Dancing Queen.

My dark brown hair turned light blonde. Immediately I felt something new on me. I look down. The only thing I can think when I see myself is 'Holy Shoot' (PG version)

Nothing I was wearing has ever been in my closet. First of all, I had a camo army bomber jacket on. the name tag it says, 'APOLLO' And camo capris pants. The outfit would be fine to me, but one thing, one thing, told me a whole lot about my father.

He gave me sparkly gold stilettos. **STILETTOS.**

"OH MY GODS! LOOK AT THE NEW GIRL!" someone screamed from down below. They were all distracted by my glory. Instead of basking in their awe, I retreated, with much difficulty, inside to hide. Of course bringing my gun.

Nobody could be able to see me inside the building. The I kinda just I decided to just wait out the battle so nobody dies at my hands.

After awhile someone came into the building. Their feet thumping loudly on the steps. I readied my gun. Then a boy with curly brown hair opens the door. I hesitated. Sure that I'd seen him before.

"Hands up!" I screamed at him, If he didn't then I'll shoot. He quickly throws his hands in the air. I slowly approached him with my gun pointed directly at his head. "Who are you?"

"Connor Stoll," He says. Then he grabbed my gun and pushes it to the ground, sending me down as well. I Kicked him in the jewels and he went down. "I am a half blood!" He screamed at me.

"Oh," I say, and give him a hand up, "Sorry."

"It's okay," He told me, "What is your name?"

"Theia Joirosa."

"Ok Theia," He looked down at my hand and smirked, "Lets go." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the place we last met. There are people there that I didn't notice. They seemed nice enough, Connor introduced me to who my siblings are. Will Solace and Austin Lake. There was another one of us but he disappeared.

I spent the rest of the war sniping monsters and trying to help Austin and Will with medical stuff, but me and blood just did not agree. By the end of it, I quickly went home to my aunt and told her that I'm going to stay at Camp Half Blood. She agreed and I went to my new home. The words of wisdom she leaves me with is "Thee, you've got to remember, you're special." And then I was off, to my new camp.

I'm welcomed into my cabin. And life goes on. Well, Until the second war.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter of Theia's story! Please go and review it! I would be really thankful for some feedback! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer, all rights of the Percy Jackson characters except Theia and Alia)

My experience with the war against Gaia was harder than the first one, but I guess that was my fault. I had become so close with a bunch of people, that when they didn't come back, it was devastating.

I had become super good friends with the new girl, Alia. She was like my sister. But it was harder on her than it was on me, I look like a weenie compared to her. the guy that I'm pretty sure she was falling in love with, was probably dead. She had been having crazy nightmares, also her brother was missing and she couldn't help in the search. I had gotten so close to her that I had felt responsible for keeping her safe.

Also Connor and I became so much closer, he and I had immediately become friends after I had come to camp. He had helped me with training to be stronger, his personality just seemed to fit with mine. Which is quite hard to find. He had become one of my best friends. Even though I knew that he could take care of himself, I still worried.

Otherwise my job was easy, snipe the monsters, if we lose too many demigods go in with your sword. The thing is, the Romans were really messing with me. With so many demigods it was hard to hit the monsters and not a kid. Which put my poor consionse under the most stress ever.

Some other incredibly weird things happened too but if you want to know more, I recommend finding my friend Alias journal.

It took awhile, but, we won. After the war everyone celebrated. All of us demigods together.

 **Celebration**

I cheered with everyone else. We had our Coca cola's in hand and we gave out hugs. I spotted Will with Nico. Straight away (HAHA pun) I see that they like each other. Then I see Alia. She stood alone in a corner.

"Hey," I said to her and hand her a Coke. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good," She said and looked me in the eye, "Can you keep a secret?"

Yes."

"I'm not sure Leo's going to come back. I know I should be hopeful, but it's just, I like him so much. It makes me feel like the gods want to punish me for something."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, keeping my voice as nice as possible.

"You know how I got here right?"

"Girl, everyone knows."

"Zeus probably feels like I got to much attention and is now punishing me." she looks down at the ground.

"Alia," I tilted her head up, "You know that's complete bull. The gods were hardly paying attention to us. And Poseidon would be pissed."

"Wha?"

"Nope," I said cutting her off, "You need to celebrate! Let loose, stop thinking about Leo, He is in the place he should be! You will join him someday! Now let's get you high on COCA COLA!" I screamed and drag her into the crowd. Then I grabbed Austin and whispered in his ear. He nodded. I got on his shoulders.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" I screamed into the crowd. They all got quiet. "WHAT WE NEED IS SOME MUSIC! WILLIAM, HIT IT!" Will put on the music and I dropped off Austin's shoulders. I grab a fleeing Alia's hand and pull her over to me. I danced around her, and used my voice to get her in the dancing mood. That's what my voice does. It can make people feel things I want them to.

She swayed along to the beat. We danced the night away. Forgetting all of the terrible things that had just happened. Finally everyone starts to go to bed. It's like 3:00 in the morning. Then it's just me and Connor left.

"Hey," He said and nudged me, "Guess it's just us."

"Yeah it is," I said playfully, he wrapped his arm around me, "what are you up to Stoll?"

"Nothing," he said and brought me into a hug. He put his head on my shoulder. And whispered into my ear, "I'm glad your still here."

"You know I can't be defeated," I teasingly told him. He pulled away.

"Theia I'm serious," he said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Connor," I tried to say but he cut me off by kissing me. It was my first kiss. I immediately sank into him. I wanted to stay like that forever, but I pull away.

"I'll never leave you," I told him confidently, "If you won't leave me."

"I promise." He said and kissed my forehead, "You know, your brothers are going to be so mad."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, "we're out late, alone, and I'm know for being mischievous."

"Ha!" I laughed at him and grabbed the back of his shirt and flipped him onto the ground. I kneeled on top of him. "It's your brother we should be worried about, because you know. I'm known for being just a little over the top."

I got off him, laughing, and helped him off the ground. "Time for sleep, Stoll!" He groaned.

"Already? Can we stay out for longer?" He whined.

"Yes, Connor, it's 3:30 in the morning." I told him. He brushed his lips against mine.

"Okay," He turned and started to walk to his cabin "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Jewels!" I walk to my cabin and flop on my bed. It was a good night.

 **A**


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: All the characters are Rick Riordan, except Theia and Alia)

 **The Same day**

 **So, i didn't get to sleep that night after all. I had to do some older sister/best friend work. I was just about to get into bed when someone started pounding on my door.**

"THEIA! WILL! GET UP I NEED HELP!" I threw myself at the door and flung it open. Percy stood screaming at our door. Will appeared behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking because of his urgency.

"Alia's missing!"

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" I screeched, and pushed past Percy to get outside. "Give me a direction and I'll meet you back here by sunrise!" I ordered.

"I'll take the ocean side and in the water you and Will take the forest!" He told us, "If one of you finds her whistle in bursts of three then meet back here!" Then he sprinted off toward the water. Just then Nico walked out of his cabin rubbing his eyes

"Wha…"

"No time Nico search the far side of the forest for Alia if you find her whistle three times in bursts! Will stay here prepare the infirmary, I'll take closest to the water!" Will and Nico nodded and took off to there places. I grabbed my sword and set off into the darkness of the the woods.

I looked up trees and told Nymphs to search as well. I looked and looked, every nook and cranny. Forcing myself to keep as calm as possible. But my best friend had disappeared and I needed to find her.

The sun started to rise, I heard the sound of my father playing his Apollo children wake up music. I was started to lose hope. No one had whistled. I focused my mind on Alia, where would she be? My first thought was the ocean, but Percy would've found her by now. My next thought was Bunker 9.

It was where Leo spent most of his time, maybe Alia felt safe in there. So I sprinted over there, still looking up trees and under bushes, but she wasn't in any of them. I got to Bunker 9.

There was a bunch of people, sprawled out on desks and the floor. Apparently the Hephaestus kids partied it up here last night. It smells like sprite and rust. I gag. Gross. I quickly scan the room, nope on Alia.

I gag again and leave.

The sun had come up outside. A rouge tear fell down my face. We hadn't found her. I started walking back to camp. My sword dragging behind me. My shoulders dropped. I looked at the ground as I walked sadly

I walked past a tree that I had seen earlier. For some reason I knew it was in the middle of the forest.

"GET *wheeze* OUT OF *cough* THE WAY!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned to see, the one, the only, LEO VALDEZ. And on his back was my best friend Alia.

He was obviously struggling to carry Alia, even though she was super light. I stepped out of the way "THANK *giant breath* YOU."

"Leo," I said to catch his attention before he tried to start running again. "Let me carry her." He looked at me bewildered.

"What? No *more coughing* I'm fine," He tried to tell me. I glared at him and scooped the passed out Alia off his back.

"Dude I've had to carry way more people than you have, let me take her." Without his response, I put her over my shoulder in a fireman carry. "Run ahead and get help," I order him.

"Bu-"

"No buts!" I yelled at him. I pushed him in front with one hand. He looked back sadly, but finally left when I glared at him.

I started running toward camp. Trying my best to keep as steady as possible. But i'm not used to running with a person on my shoulder. I saw the tops of the cabins, when Leo came back with Chiron.

Chiron came next to me. "Put her on my back," he ordered. I tried my best, Chiron helped her up farther. Then he ran off to the big house.

Next I went straight into the Apollo cabin. I grabbed all of the tools Will might need, and a huge pack of chocolate.

Will, Nico, and Percy came into camp breathing hard. "She's in the big house!" By now everyone in camp was emerging from their cabins.

All four of us ran to the big house. And into the infirmary. There Chiron had laid down Alia and Leo was making the bed more comfortable. All the boys rushed to her side, I stood back.

"Guys," they looked back at me, "she's not breathing." I tear ran down my face. "I don't think she's alive anymore." A sob escaped my mouth. Percy came to my side. And placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope all of you can keep a secret." He said. We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked him, reading everyone's minds.

"Alia isn't one of us," he told us, "she's, she's," he looked down at her. "Alia is a minor goddess."

I gasped, like the dramatic person I am, "are you telling me that she's an immortal being? Alia?" Percy nodded .

"What do we do to start her breathing then?" Will asked, we all look at Chiron.

"Get Jason," he told Nico, then looks at Will, "just start her heart to make to process faster, then we'll need someone or something to keep putting air into her mouth. And sadly we don't have any tools to do it, so some person has to do it."

"Oh dear," I said, I thought for a second. Percy can't do it, cause that's weird. Will had to keep tabs on other things. Nico would never agree to do that. So it leaves me, or awkward Leo "I could do it"

"No," Leo said, "I'll do it."

But-" I started.

"Theia, you need to be available to help Will, you also have an important job here in camp."

"What job-"

"You need to make sure no one finds out anything, also cover don't tell anyone I'm back yet."

"σκατά Leo," I told him, "Fine, I'll do that."

Then Nico came back with Jason. "Oh my,"

"She's fine," I told him, "So, you're going to start her heart when Will tells you to, okay?"

"Okay," He said, I turned back to Leo.

"Everyone knows you and Alia are meant to be so you are going to have the job of keeping air flow through her with mouth to mouth." I instructed him.

"Okay." He got into position. I smiled, it was good to see that Leo was being responsible.

Will started to instruct the boys on what to do.

I assured everyone else out of the room, giving them space. Everyone in camp was milling around wondering what the heck was happening in the big house. Connor walked up to me.

"Thank gods you're okay," he said.

"I can't go down that easily," I told him, trying to feel normal. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Well it seemed like it this morning when you came into camp screaming bloody murder!"

"Oops," I said pulling away, then laughed, "I'm fine, everything's okay."

"It's kinda hard to feel like you're fine!" He threw up his hands, I laughed again, feeling more normal. "Why do you keep laughing?!"

"Because you're adorable!" I said playfully. Connor puts on a pouty face, but it just makes me laugh more.

"Why are you so mean?" He asked me teasingly, pulling me closer.

"I'm not!" I told him, my face right next to his. He closed the gap, and kissed me.

"Ummm? Excuse me?" Connor pulled away. We looked over to see his brother, Travis, and Austin. They both looked super surprised.

"Oh hey," I said awkwardly. My face beet red. Suddenly not feeling normal anymore.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Austin asked Connor accusingly. Travis just stared at me.

"Oh, Austin!" Connor said nervously, "I was just about to talk to you!"

"About what?" Austin raised his eyebrow. Immediately I felt bad for Connor.

"Asking permission to date your sister!" He yelped.

"Oh," Austin said cooly, "yeah sure, as long as you get her consent. But you will want to be more careful when it comes to Will, he's the overprotective brother." Connor gulps.

"Um Theia?" Travis asked.

"Yeah," I responded, my voice cracking. I hide it with a silly face.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah," I followed him toward the Hermès cabin.

"Theia," He said super seriously, "Connor is a son of Hermès, he steals things for fun, but I think you stole his heart the day you kicked him in the junk. Just know that he cares about you a lot, don't break his heart, it's in your hands."

"I won't Travis, I promise." I told him, tears deciding to come to my eyes. I push them back.

"Good," he told me, "have fun." Then he left. I sighed and went into the Apollo cabin, to grab more supplies for will, and to cry.

The next few days I spent checking on Alia, telling Leo to leave, and making sure no one thought anything crazy was happening. Even though terrible things were happening in the infirmary.

Alia had nightmares, ever since she was shocked alive. They resulted in screaming and crying. Which made it a whole other level harder. After I had helped with her, I had to spend another hour calming down in the Big House to make it look like I haven't been crying.

Then Alia woke up.

There was a bunch of us in the infirmary. Annabeth, Percy, Will, Leo, and I. We had been in there since the morning. Alia has started acting up. She would not stop screaming, the only times she did was to breath. Like in a never ending sequence of hell. She no longer needed Leo as support, but he would never leave her side.

Tears kept coming to me. Annabeth and I shared a seat on the bed next to Alias. I wasn't that close to her but we hugged each other the whole time, squeezing tighter when Alia would thrash around.

Finally, after 7 hours, Alia woke up.

"AH. Will, could you not? I think you blinded me!" Alia yelled at Will

"ALIA!" I yelled and everyone smashes her in a hug.

"Ah, hey guys, I still have ribs that you can break," Annabeth hugged her harder at that. "Okay I guess I deserved that."

Her and Leo talked a little then she punched him.

"If you want to hurt someone, I suggest not doing it in front of your doctor."

"I gotta do what I gotta do," Alia said with a shrug. "Hey, how long have I been out?"

A look went around the room. Finally, I stepped up. If no one was going to do it, I would "Alia, um, you've been out for three days."

"Three days?!" She practically screamed. I winced.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Percy asked speaking up. "Can Alia and I have a moment? Please?"

We all nodded and headed out the door. Where Chiron had gathered the camp.

"Will!" He yelled, "What's the readings on Alia?"

"She's awake!" Everyone cheered. We had told the camp that Alia was in a coma, but not about the crazy Goddess screaming stuff.

"Thank the gods," Clarisse said from inside the crowd, "I would actually miss the kid."

I snorted, "I think every would miss Alia, she's like a giant ball of energy!" Everyone would miss her, but I would probably miss her most. I had spent so much time with her that losing her would feel like someone impaling my heart.

Tears came to my eyes again, a door closed Alia came out with Percy.

I threw my arms around her and crushed her in a bear hug. I started to cry again, but I wiped away the tears. "Hey Thee. Hey ribs." She said burruring her face into my neck.

" _Should I tell her Will?"_ Leo asked.

" _No you idiot. She would freak out."_ Will answered.

" _I can tell her in our own time."_ Annabeth said.

" _Guys, she can take it. She is strong."_ Leo objected. I rolled my eyes, they had seemed to ignore the fact that Alia could hear them loud and clear.

" _She can take it guys."_ She whispered into my neck, I felt her look up to Leo's face.

"Okay. Yeah okay. You-okay."

"Spit it out Valdez! I can handle much worse." She said. I thought about the screaming she had done earlier that day. I let go of her and looked at everyone.

"Okay. Alia, don't kill us, please." He said seeing her face. He went up and whispered to her "But we know that you are a minor goddess and uh, yeah." She Let go of me. Then walked over to him. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"I know. I have other reasons to kill you." He just smiled.

"You aren't going to let that go are you."

"Never."

"Ooooooookayyyy. Enough of that you two. Do that somewhere else. Alia and I have some talking to do." I said interrupting their teasing. Alia just rolled her eyes and let me drag her along.

I took her to the tree that Leo and I found her. I forced her up the tree and sat her down on a perch.

"I'm telling you what stupid Valdez chickened out on. When we got your heart beating and you were breathing again, you, uh, started screaming. And thrashing. And crying. Alia, what were you dreaming about?"

I saw the tears come to her eyes. She told me most of her story, but I could tell she was still figuring out some of it. My face got more and more sympathetic as we went on, she had to look away.

She finished and look at me. I honestly wanted to give her a bear hug and wash away all of her terrible memories. All the sudden, we hear a big crash. Then a curse and "Leo! You _seriously_ had to light yourself on fire!?" It was Nico's voice. Alia gives me a look and then shouts out "Come on up idiots." A minute later, an embarrassed Percy, Will, Nico, Annabeth, and Leo come up to mine and Alia's pearch.

She gave them all a look, each individually, and punched Percy and Leo. Both in the gut. That got a high-five from Annabeth. And then a look from Will. She punched him too. That got a laugh from Nico.

"Okay, we have to make this quick because this tree can't hold all of our weight." She looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Are you calling me fat?" Percy said putting his hand on his stomach.

"No." She said laughing. "I'm scolding you for having so many muscles and threatening to break the tree we are sitting in. Same goes for you Annabeth." She said with a little grin.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck mine out right back at him. They were interrupted by me. Forcing them back onto task.

"Okay, idiots-Annabeth don't kill me- why were you eavesdropping?"

"It was Leo's Idea!" Percy and Nico yelled.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that." Leo retorted.

"Well no duh, who else would think of a plan that stupid. Especially when both the girls are armed." Alia said.

"DON'T KILL HIM YET!" A different voice say. Then, out of nowhere, Piper and Jason float on down and settle next to us.

"Alright! That's it! Everybody to the ground. This is my tree and you stupid muscular people need to stop it! Everyone is going to the ground." Alia yelled.

She got a lot of humphs and groans, but slowly, everyone was on the ground. She stayed up there for a little longer. I started scolding everyone when she came down. Her and Piper had a minnie eye conversation.

And then Piper attacked Leo. Not like actually attacked, like mom being mad at you and scolding you for almost killing yourself (or actually killing yourself in Leo's case) and then being hugged back to death. But, imagine it however you want. But in the end, Jason had to pull Piper off of him so that he could actually breathe. She punched him to end it all, so it was good. After all that, Leo kinda sunk into himself even more. I mean, I knew something was wrong, but seeing Piper and Jason together and caring about him even more made whatever he was going through even worse.

I turned, Alia was talking with Jason. I quietly waited in my own thoughts. I had no one to talk to anyway. Emotions hit me again. As I realize that Alia never specifically talked to me yet. She only did when I forced her into hugging me. And now i felt like an idiot.

Then the Stolls run up to her. Suddenly I've had enough. I leave.

I went to the Apollo cabin. And distract myself by reorganizing the whole medicine cabinet. I was glad that everyone else was doing their activities. Unlike everyone at camp, except for Will, I didn't have a schedule. Chiron let us have a completely free schedule, because of our importance to the health of the camp. So I sat alone in the Apollo cabin redoing our system and crying.

That's when I felt it. Something was wrong.

It was like that feeling like a thousand bricks fell onto your chest. I whipped my eyes and flung myself out the door. My sense told be to go towards bunker 9.

Where I found Leo and Alia.

 **Authors note: Hello! I hope you all liked this! Please review, I really would apprectate some feed back. Anyway, I hope you have a great week!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: All of the PJO characters are Rick Riodan's except Theia and Alia)

She had passed out again. Leo sat next to her talking. By this time, I was pissed.

Alia, who hasn't talked to me herself since before Leo came along. Who had been in a coma for three days straight screaming making me a reck was passed out again for me to find her.

And Leo, who I never got to know, the boy my supposed best friend had fallen in love with. The boy who "died" and came back. For me to find with passed out Alia the first time. And now the second time.

And so, I was pissed off. But the mamma bear in me forced me to help them. Even though they made me feel like crap.

I whistled in three short bursts and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked down at Alia. "I will be. Do you know why.." He waved his hand at Alia.

"Oh for the love of Persephone, Well, if you remember correctly, when you failed to ask her what she was screaming about and then proceeded to stalk us, she said that she had seen her family get murdered, hear her father abuse her mother, watch what Hera did to Percy, and something else but she isn't comfortable sharing yet." I said super defensively. "And now whatever stupid thing you were talking about must've triggered something and caused her to do this. And, oh, lets not forget she is a minor freaking goddess and was shocked alive. And that she is still probably getting over the whole of that bombshell! Oh, also, have you told her about your part in that situation yet?"

"Sorry that I asked, and no. How do you bring that up in a conversation? 'Oh, hey Alia! Your best friend told me to give you mouth-to-mouth because "I dig you" have a great rest of you day!' That just doesn't exactly work Theia."

"Well, then find a smart way to make it work Valdez. She's not a baby, she needs to know what happened" i sneered, turned around angrily and was about to whistle, but then Will came out of the trees. "There you are! She fainted again she was reacting to Leo and I's voices. You should try talking to see if she reacts to yours. Otherwise, I've got nothing else. And Our lover-boy doesn't have anything important to say either."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush. We all know. The whole camp knows. You two are just so oblivious." Will said rolling his eyes at Leo then looking at Alia. She didn't react to his voice, but her hand moved towards him, so that could've been something. "Lets get her to the infirmary."

Will told me to carry her again. I did it. We went to the infirmary again. I put her down. She started crying again. But I don't cry with her. I just left.

I went sit in the woods, with my bow. I shot leaves off trees. Only to be yelled at. So instead I wander to a stream. Where I sit and watch the water flow. Alone with the nature spirits.

My heart told me to do something. So I sang. Sang about being only a helper. Being only the best friend. About wishing to have comfort with my skin. About my arrogant wish to be the main character in a story.

The nymphs and naiads surrounded me. Watching as I continued my song. It then came to an end. Tears streamed down my face.

A pretty nymph dried my tears with moss, "that was beautiful miss."

"Thank you," I told her. "I've been having a rough time."

"That is understandable," a naiad spoke out. "Your song brought tears to my eyes, your stories, they must hurt to lock up."

"They do," I said, then think of Alia, "oh my gods I'm so selfish!"

"Why ever do you say that?" The moss nymph asked.

"My friend has been through way more than I have! I should be there for her!" I started to get up, then slumped back down "but she never talked to me."

"Aw," the naiad said, "it's okay, you can vent to us. Everyone needs to let it out sometimes, we completely understand." They all nod.

"Thank you," I told them again, "Can I know your names?"

"My name is Lillieona." The naiad told me.

"And I am Steliople." The nymph said after, "who are you."

"My name is Theia."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Steliople said.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Theia," lillieona started, "tell me, why do wish to be the star of a story?"

"Well," I paused, "for me life is basically survive and do what you are told. And I do it. And recently my friend has been having some crazy things happen to her. And she's the star, she's the one everyone loves and is routing for. Then there's me. Her friend who tries her hardest to protect her, then gets no recognition. Like, believe me, I love her and will risk my life to save her. But when I do, no one sees."

"My advice," Steliople said, "is to be there for her, do your best. And talk to her, about this, tell her how you feel. She will understand."

The conch horn rings in the distance.

"Oh," I said, "I guess it's dinner."

"Yes."

"Thank you both," I told them, "you are amazing listeners, I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay," they both yelled to me as I started running to camp. I got there just in time.

It was only Austin at my table. Alia, Leo, and Percy were also not in sight. Which meant nothing had gotten better.

I sat down.

"Hey Thee," Austin said, "I heard that Alia is reacting, I guess that's good right?"

"Yeah," I said and stared down at my plate. I didn't know what I was expecting. For me to come back and not have every conversation I have be about Alia.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I looked up at his concerned face. "I'm fine."

"Now, I know you pretty well." He told me, "you are not fine."

"I'm just lost in thought."

"Uh huh," he sarcastically said, "like I believe that."

"Austin. Stop." I told him using my mother voice.

"Oh, Theia. I-I" he stumbled, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine," i said. "I've been having a rough few days, I don't want to deal with crap right now."

"Okay."

We ate the rest of our food in silence. I felt bad for shutting Austin down like that, but I didn't want to risk spilling all of the secrets.

At the end of dinner Percy came out of the big house and told me to relive Leo from his position. I knew what that meant. I got night shift.

They had probably thought that the time that I was out I was sleeping. Nope, now I know I'm going to be exhausted.

I went into the infirmary and told Leo to scram. He told me to talk to her, tell her stories. And he left.

I pulled up a more comfortable chair than what Leo was sitting on, and decided on a story.

It was the story of the crazy crap I had done with Willow my first training summer.

 **Theias First Training Summer**

"Where are you bringing me?" I asked as Willow drove us up a dirt hill. We had been driving for a few hours.

"We're almost there," She told me. Then we finally saw it. A shooting range. And a paintball course.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"This is where I got one on one training from my mentor." Willow said. I had known that she was a trained fighter in the military, but i hadn't known that she was one on one trained.

"That's so cool!" I had been so naive back then. The idea of fighting seemed so interesting to me. Nowadays, not so much.

Willow got me started with an easy target and her easiest gun. I got the hang of it super quickly. So she moved me up a difficulty, that I got immediately. I kept moving up through guns when we got to her hardest.

"Well," she said, "you've gotten the hang of shooting. Let's make the targets move." Willow then brought me to the track. "Your job now is to run the track and hit these targets. But the number one thing, is to not tough the targets." She explained and held up a target of a zombie. "They're going to chase after you, once you hit them they'll stop."

"Okay," I said and got into position. Willow got off the track and went to the lever.

"Three! Two! One! Gooooo!"

I sprinted like my life depended on it. My plan was to get as far ahead as possible and shoot them. I got a little bit ahead, turned around and saw them right behind me.

And then it hit me.

Not an idea, the zombie board.

I fell on my face and was ran over by the zombie machine. Willow ran up to me, "Well, That didn't work."

"Yeah," I said, "No kidding."

"Try keeping pace and shooting while running." She told me.

I went back to the start and Willow got the Zombies ready. When she let them go I did as she told me. It still didn't work, she then told me a new way to take them on. I tried that. We tried so many different tactics. So many times, so far from the zombies. All of them didn't work.

The sun was going down. We still haven't found a way that worked. Willow and I laid in the grass. "I think we're done." Willow said. She got up, picked up the stuff, and started walking towards the car. "I'm going to get our bags from the car and set up camp."

"Okay," I told her, "I'm gonna try this again."

"Alright," she smirked, "I like your determination."

She walked off and I got started. All of the tries Willow suggested had me being far away from the zombies. This time, I was going to try going right up next to them.

I pulled back the lever and got running. The zombies came up on my 6. Instead of speeding up, like I always did. I slowed down. I came right up next to the zombie and shot them point blank. It powered down and stopped. The next came right after. I went to their level and shot. I took down one after another. Leaving the last one. I took it out with ease.

The machine stopped. I laughed, I was victorious!

Something rustle the bushes. I looked over and saw glowing eyes. I reloaded my gun, and walked closer. I heard a growl. Nudging the bush aside I saw what the thing was. It was a GINORMOUS dog.

Honestly, I wish I hadn't screamed like I did. Yeaaahhh, I screamed like a banshee. Giving the dog even more reasons to kill me. Yay!

So I ran, Trying to get away from that dog thing. Running from a dog is a terrible idea. It ended up tackling me and growling at my back. I screamed some more when a shot rang out above me. The weight of the dog vanished. I looked up, Willow was rushing over to me.

"Are you okay?" She practically screamed at me.

"Yeah." I told her, "I'm fine," I looked around, the dog was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the dog."

"It ran into the forest," Willow said quickly. She pulled me up off the ground and brought me swiftly to our cabin tent thing. The rest of the time Willow would not let me be alone. But I learned a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Disclaimer:All characters except Theia and Alia are Rick Riodans)_

 **Back With Alia**

"So that is the story of my first encounter with a hellhound and the first time using a pew pew gun!" I concluded to Alia. She giggled. After telling her that whole story, I felt better. I was about to launch into another story when Percy came down and relieved me from my post.

I went outside of the Big House and started towards my cabin. It looked to be the middle of the night. I was ready for a good night's sleep.

"Psssst, Theia!" I looked over to a dark alley between two cabins. I saw a short figure.

"Leo?" I asked. Confused on why the heck Leo would need me.

"Yeah," He said and emerged from the darkness. I glared at him. "Okay, okay. I know we're not really on good terms but I really need to talk with you right now."

"What do you need?"

"Can we walk?"

"Sure." We got walking, on a path towards Bunker 9.

"I wanted to talk about how you deal with this," he said after a silence.

"You mean with the whole Alia being a goddess and passing out every hour," I said blankly.

"Oh," Leo looked over at me, "are you mad at her."

"Why do you need to know?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Because I'm trying, and failing, to keep myself sane. I really need someone to help me."

"I guess we feel kind of the same way." I told him. "I usually keep my mind off of her as much as possible. I go one walks I help out around camp. For you I guess it could be tinkering with your machines."

"That's how you stop yourself?" He asked in disbelief, "I thought you would tell me something more, you know, upbeat."

"You learn something new everyday."

"But you're so happy and nice! Why are you forgetting her!"

"Because sometimes it's too hard to face your problems head on," i said loudly, getting tears in my eyes.

"Theia,"

"Okay! I'm mad at Alia because she's never there for me anymore! At the end of the war, I had to cheer her up, but she ran away from me without telling me where she was going. And then I find you dragging her unconscious body back, because she decided to run again! And then she died! Then, when she finally woke up after screaming like no tomorrow, she doesn't even pay attention to me, I know she had a lot on her plate but maybe say something to your best friend without her forcing you to! Then she walks off with YOU and goes into another coma! Leaving her friend to feel emotionally unstable and do everything for her without getting ANY RECOGNITION!"

"Theia I'm sorry!" Leo yelled. "It's my fault she passed out again, I told her about Calypso and…"

"You met Calypso?" I asked he nodded, "mother of Apollo."

"And she couldn't take it when I said that I wanted to hate Percy."

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say exactly when Alia ran?"

"I said 'I really wanted to hate Percy then, sorry about that but it's true, because I knew what it was like to be left over and over again.'" He told me.

"I bet that made Alia feel great." I said. "I guess we both f'd up."

"Yeah," He said sadly. "Maybe we can get something from this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, a goal," he said, "maybe for you to be to stop running."

"From my problems?" I asked with a smile, "I think that's a good goal." I looked at him and he smiled back. "Maybe for you it should be more considerate."

"I can agree with that," he said.

"Well," I said, "is that everything? It's cold and I need sleep."

"Yeah, we can walk back." And so we did. We stepped into camp. "Have a good night."

"You too." We parted ways. I went to my cabin, and slowly opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Will asked, I jumped. He sat in a spinny chair next to my bed.

"How long have you sat there?" I asked him back.

"Since you were supposed to be back." He said simply. And repeated "Where were you?"

"I was talking with Leo." I told him. Austin then spun into my area.

"I thought that you and Connor were dating." He questions.

"What?" Will growled.

"Um," I said, "Yeah."

"You. And Connor. Are dating?" He gritted his teeth.

"Yes," I squirmed under his gaze.

"And you were out with, Leo?"

"Yes."

"I thought that you would be more loyal! You got a boyfriend, didn't tell me! And then stayed out late with another guy!"

"Wait wait wait!" I said, "You think I cheated on Connor with Leo?"

"You were out late with him!"

"We were talking about ALIA!" I yell at him, "And the only reason I didn't tell you was we just started dating! And then this happened so I didn't have the time! Also, why do you think I would like LEO like that? He and Alia clearly had a thing!"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh!" I said toning down my voice a little. "Now I really need sleep, can you please let me get some?"

"Yeah," Will said and backed up his spinney chair. "sorry."

"Its fine," I told him, calming myself down. "I'm just tired."

"I know," he said, "good night."

"Goodnight." I fell asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

As Alia was in her coma I got closer with Leo. We would talk a lot. I told him all about my cool adventures, and he would tell me about his. I also told him how Alia had come to camp.

I still helped a ton with Alia. Will took care of her most of the time. Chiron have our times to most of the campers to go in and tell her stories. Which I thought was a sweet idea.

I was sitting at the beach looking out at the lake when someone came up behind me.

"Hey Theia," I looked behind me to see Nico, since he's my brother's boyfriend I've gotten to know him. Now I treated him like a brother. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," we were going out into the city. To take our minds off of the present. Just to hangout, nothing like you little nastys might think. Nico and I are just friends. Plus we are both are in happy relationships.

I drove, in my Aunts old Honda. He wanted to go to McDonalds. So I drove us to the nearest Mcy Ds. I ordered a Mcflurry and fries and he got a happy meal.

"So," I said when we sat at our table. "Hows life?"

"Meh," He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's no way to think!" I said throwing my hands in the air, "Nico you need to live a little!" He looked past me, "Nico, Nico, Nico?" I looked behind me to a little girl holding her mom's hand. Looking back at him I saw his eyes water.

"For the last time, Bianca! Nico is not real!" The mother scolded her.

"He is real mommy! He was my brother before I was born!" Bianca told her mom and stomping her feet. The mother laughed fakely and grabs the child's wrist

"Kids and their dreams nowadays!" She said to the cashier. They got their ice cream and the girl kept whining. The mom tried to pull her out the door when she turned to see Nico. "Hi Neeks!" She screamed.

Nico briskly got out of the booth. He practically ran over to a corner. I followed him. "Nico," I said trying to be soothing, "it's okay, you're okay, you're gonna be okay. Oh Nico I'm sorry."

Shadows started to collect around him, he was about to shadow travel. I know I shouldn't but I grabbed his hands. Wherever he's going, I'm was going with.

Shadow traveling was not the most fun way of travel, especially if your a child of apollo. Baring through it takes hard core consentration. Which, thankfully, I had, when I wanted to have it.

It ended and we were in a cavern. It was so dark. I couldn't see my hands. On my hands and knees I searched for Nico. He was, of course on the ground, passed out from exhaustion. 'Dear Leto,' I thought to myself.

"Grow Wwl," I froze. Slowly turned, I looked up to see two glowing red eyes. And a giant mouth. The wolf dog thing growled more. Then it did one of the most freaky things ever. It screamed.

Not your typical dog howl, human screams, thousands of them. People screaming for help, calling to their loved ones. It sent shivers down my back.

I reached for my gun. Then it occurred to me that I had left it back in my bag, in Mcdonalds. I swore, and looked at the dog thing. It was looking to another cavern. My eyes adjusted a bit. I squinted, and normal sized dogs came rushing into the cave. I groaned.

My eyes darted around the room. Nico's sword laid next to him. To get to him I had to go quickly. I darted over to him, pushing his body aside, I snatched his sword into my hand. I had to protect Nico and somehow get us out.

The miny dogs surrounded us. I slashed the front row. Placing myself in the middle of them and Nico. Cutting through the dogs, I tried to see around the cavern, but the only way out I could see had tons of dogs spilling in.

It was hopeless, one person can't take that many monsters. I didn't see any way out. But I had to protect Nico. If that was the last thing I do.

I sent out a battle cry to the dogs and cut through the first four rows. I sent plenty of them flying. I hardly made a dent in their forces but I kept them away. One bite my arm.

I dropped Nico's sword. And screamed. I kicked the dog off my arm, and round housed three more. My arm bled, the ring where the dog had bite me, I gag. I felt the gross slimy slobber in my blood, it was a rancid smell. Nausea hit hard. I stumbled. Another dog got a hold of my leg. Trying my best I flailed my leg.

Dizziness comes in a full wave. No, tsunami. I fell. No Longer able to take the force of the fear. Dogs piled onto me. One went for my neck. I took defeat. I felt done.

"Already?" Connor's voice fills my head, "Can't we stay out for longer?"

"I like your determination." Willow says in the distance.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Steliople cut in.

These three voices enough sent energy through my veins.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH" I screamed, flinging the dogs off of me. I seized hold on two of them, and threw them at the Giant Dog. "DIE YOU FREAKING BEAST!"

I chucked five more at him, godly strength flowed through me. I would win. No one would stop me. I clenched my fist, "YOU CAN NOT WIN, ONLY I CAN COME OUT ALIVE!"

I let out another agonizing scream and felt warmth surging through my veins. Light came out of my skin, it was blinding. Every dog vaporized in front of me. My arms and legs burned. My eyes filled with tears.

The light faded. No dog was left standing. I was filled with incredible exhaustion. I fell onto the ground. And fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream**

Apollo sat in front of me, a woman came up to him. "My lord Apollo, it is a girl. What do you want to do with her?"

"Give her to a demigod, to raise as one of their own. The Olympian's mustn't know, we will be shamed!"

"Of course," she bowed. "What about her abilities?"

"We shall hide them, cover them with magic." He told her, "The girl must pass as a normal demigod child of Apollo."

"Yes of course."

"And Bia?"

"Yes?"

"Keep her from figuring out as long as possible, I'm sorry, but she is a mistake."

"I agree Apollo," She said. "I am sorry about our forbidden love." She looked at the floor. Her blue eyes, just like mine, filled with tears.

"I still love you Bia," Apollo told her, getting up from his throne, "but you know Zeus will get very angry." He pulled her into a hug, they stood in an embrace.

I didn't understand, why was love forbidden? Why did they give up the baby? Who are they talking about?

FLASH

"My lady," a young woman who looked like my Aunt Willow said, "What is her name?"

"Theia Meghan Joirosa," The woman answered. She wore beautiful robes and had long brown hair, the same as mine used to be. Before Apollo claimed me. The woman held a baby.

I knew this day. It was the day Willow got me.

Willow would never speak of this day. She said to live in the present. That is why she is so wise, for how young she is. Willow allowed me to face my fears and problem when the time comes. Forcing things was not her way. Or so I thought.

"She's beautiful, my lady," Young Willow responded tears forming in her eyes.

FLASH

A door stood in my way. Behind it I could hear weeping. I pushed the door. Young Willow sat on a bed with the newborn in her arms. She whispered to them,

"Your mother has left," She said, "I don't know how im going to do this!" The baby cried in her arms, she shushed them, "But I'm still here. Even though life will be hard."

"I don't know how I'll keep this massive secret away from you," She told them, "I might as well tell you now."

She took in a deep breath and wiped the baby's face, "I'm not your aunt, your mother is the goddess Bia, she gave me you, to take care of. But because I'm too young to be your mother, Aunt is just right. Hopefully Hecate will allow me to manipulate the mist enough."

I gasped, I'm was the child! I'm was the mistake. The forbidden child. Willow isn't my Aunt. She had lied to me. I had no true mortal family.

There were three gods at camp half blood. And I was one of them.

My chest hurt, suddenly my breathing stopped. I couldn't breath, I backed into the wall behind me. Hands to my neck, nothing was making me suffocate. It's just happening. I sank to the floor. Tears streamed down my face.

Willow soothed the baby, I focused on her voice. Closing my eyes felt great. And I drifted off.

Into more darkness.

 **Welcome child.** A deep and dark voice rang in darkness. I felt it search me. My mind, my skin, my emotions. **You thought you were just a demigod? Hahahahaha.** It laughed a chilling laugh.

 **Join me! Free yourself from the pain ahead, become the goddess you were meant to be! Join the fun, the party, I know you're the life of it.**

It's cold hands touched my arms, sending warnings to my brain. I tried to scream, I was blind, but my suffocation continued.

 **Join me! Fulfill your destiny! Become my second in command!**

I shook my head in the darkness . Somehow I felt the warmth of a thousand suns.

 **Come on, don't you not want to be the mistake? Don't you want to be noticed by your best friend? Don't you want your parents to pay for lying to you?**

I shook my head again, pushing the thoughts away.

 **Your decision will come soon Goddess Theia. This will not be the last you here of me young one.**

SHOCK!

Air filled my lungs. My eyes fluttered open, Jason Grace had his hands on my chest. He sighed with relief. "She's alive!" Someone gasped and shoved Jason out of the way. Connor filled his place.

"Oh my gods," His face was wet, "I thought you were dead!" He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back, and sighed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I said again and again. I looked over at the people around us. Will, Piper, and Jason. Smiling I nodded at them and buried my face into Connors neck.

They left us sitting together on the ground, it took Connor awhile to calm down. I waited. When he was done he grabbed my hands.

"I lost you," He said. His curly brown hair was disheveled. Oh how I love his hair.

"Stop it," I scolded him, "live in the present, I'm alive."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts!" I yelled and got off the ground, dragging him with me. I pushed him away, thoughts of everything that happened came to my mind, I pushed them away. "I'll be fiinnnnnnee." I giggled a little, sudden giddiness came to me. "Now, where is Will? I have some questions."

I started to walk to the big house, where Will must be, but someone stopped me.

"No no no!" It was Will,

"Hey! I found you!" I giggled, my brain suddenly went fuzzy. I started to fall forward. Will caught me.

"You are in SHOCK! You must go to bed and take a nap!"

"Wow, Shock is one hell of a drug!" I said and started to laugh uncontrollably, I fell to the floor. Will shook his head, and picked me up.

"Your delusional."

"Hehe."

Will checked me out, then he made me go to bed. My burns were severe. But I was lucky to be a daughter of Apollo, I healed quickly. For once my sleep was deep, with no dreams.

But of course, Will woke me up.

"Get your well rested butt up and go take a shower!" He yelled at me. I grumbled and pick up a towel. Our showers were group showers. Which gave no privacy. I walked in. And there she stood.

Seraphina, Ugh how I hated that girl. Don't ask me why, it was really just because she got on my nerves. She was washing her hands. I skirted around her as quietly as possible. She glanced into the mirror and saw me.

"Huh," She said smugly, "Your not dead."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "Not quite."

"Well," Seraphina shrugged, "The less the better." My eyes widened, she laughed, "Just kidding! HA! Your face!" When I said I hate this girl, that was why.

"Yeah," I cringed, "Funny."

Quickly I walked into the shower, I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. The door closed, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I thought back to what I saw when I was unconscious. Willow wasn't my Aunt, she was forced into taking care of me.

I looked down at my arms. They were a pattern or pink and red. There were some light scabs. I winced, the water hurt. I washed myself and watched the water flow off of me. The door slammed open.

I screamed and covered myself with my hands. Annabeth screamed and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"It's fine," I told her, and turned off the water. And grabbed my towel. "Whats up?"

"I just came back and heard what happened," She said. "Oh my gods Theia, I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too."

"Connor looked like crap," Annabeth said simply, "You are lucky to have such a caring boyfriend."

"Jeez, after a few days of dating everyone thinks we are tied down."

"Oh," She said and looked at the ground, "Everyone thought you two were dating so long ago."

"Thats nice to know." I said.

"I knew that you hadn't of course," She told me, "I have this sense,"

"No you don't," I smile at her. "Only Aphrodite's children have that."

"Well I can try."

"Haha," I laugh.

"Oh!" She said, "I almost forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"The hunters came and we are doing the annuale Capture the Flag game is tomorrow, and I want you to help the Athena cabin plan out our strategy." She said.

"You want ME to help out the ATHENA cabin with PLANNING?"

"Yeah," She said, "I really want to win this time, and I think that if we make a plan from the whole camp, then we will be able to strategize the best."

"Okay."

"Meet in Bunker 9."

"Alright," I told her, "I'll be there."

We walk out together, she walked with me to my cabin. (Me still in a towel) and we parted ways

I walked in the cabin. Only to see Will and Nico "chating" in the corner, very close to each other. I cleared my throat.

"Yall boys need to get yourselves out," I told them, they backed away from each other. Clearly embarrassed. "But I mean, you don't have to, seen as you both don't like girls."

"Nope," Nico said and walks briskly out the door. I gave Will a look. He glared at me. I took it as a 'I'm your brother' glare.

"Okay." I told him and shut the door that Nico left open. Will calmly went over to his desk and wrote down in a log. I rolled my eyes and changed. I wore a yellow flowy crop top and jean shorts.

"Hey Will," Connor stuck his head through the door and saw me, "Oh, I was looking for you."

"I'm right here," I said, walking over to him and I slide my hand into his. I smiled, "how about a walk."

"Okay." We scooted out the door, and walked into the forest. I leaned onto him playfully.

Our tree came into view. When we first became friends we used to go to this tree all the time. The nymphs didn't allow us to carve trees, so we put a two bracelets on one of the branches. We both promised that if we ever went far away from each other for long periods of time we would put on our bracelet and never take it off. Until of course we unite again.

I sat down next to the tree. Connor flopped down next to me. I leaned into him. My arm started to burn. Sudden memories of what had happen pushed into my mind. My eyes water. I don't move though. I don't want him to know I'm going to cry.

He sighed. I immediately swallow my sadness. I must be there for him.

"Do you remember your first prank?" He asked.

"The one where you forced me to stay up all night sticky noting everyone's cabins with obnoxiously colored sticky notes?" I asked, "Yep, those were the days." My voice cracked. Connor turned his head to me, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Conor prodded me in the shoulder.

"No," I released my tears, how could I be there for him when I needed him to be there for me so badly?

"Oh Theia," he wrapped his arms around me, "You can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

"Connor," I pulled away, "When I was out I had dreams, dreams that told me things." He nodded, i bowed my my head and took a deep breath of air. "You know how I live with Willow?"

"Yeah."

"She's" my voice cracked again. "She's not my aunt, and-and, my mom she is, she is, shes a minor goddess!" I spat out. Shame filled me. I put my face in my hands, "I'm sorry, I'm a mistake."

"What?!" Connor asked, he pushed my hands out of my face and cupped it in his hand, "You are not a mistake, you are here for a reason. Maybe it's for stupid old me, or maybe its a bigger reason. But you are never going to be a mistake." He whipped the tears from my cheeks. "And I love you."

"I love you too," I told him, and I felt the urge, so I kissed him. Next to our tree we stood. Then I pulled away, "do you want to see it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked raising his eyebrow playfully.

"No! Not that you idiot!" I pushed him teasingly, "My Light."

"Your light?" He suddenly got curious.

"Yes," I raised my hand up in front of me, "Stand back, I don't know if I can control it." Connor took a step back, I concentrated my energy to my hand. Remembering what happened with the dogs. The voices, remember the voices.

"I promise," I heard Will tell me.

"You are not a mistake," Connor told me again.

"I'm glad you're alive," Annabeth Said.

Warmth flowed from my fingers. I opened my eyes, that I didn't mean to close. A dim ball of light floated from my fingers. I brought my hand closer to me. It was beautiful, I felt in total control.

"Wow," Connor said behind me. I put my other hand up, another ball came easily to my hand. I focused on the balls, and put my hand down. They stayed floating in the air. Happiness erupted in me. I willed the balls to fly around Connors and my heads. They danced around us.

I turned to look at him, I smiled at him. "I did it." I breathed. He pulled me into an embrace.

"You did," He said in my ear. I looked up at the lights, and realized that it was getting dark.

"We should probably get back," I said, pulling away.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Need rest for the Capture the Flag game tomorrow." He gave me a smirk, "Maybe we can use that to win,"

"My light?" I asked a sly smile creeping onto my lips. "I can ask,"

"Oh man this will be fun!"

We laughed, I challenge him to a race, and we ran back to camp. (I won) He walked me to my cabin and waved goodbye.

I walked in to see Will on his spinny chair in my area again. "Will," I said warningly.

"Okay okay! I am not going to accuse you for anything today!" He apologized, At least that's how I took it.

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"Nico was telling me what he could remember about what happened." I nodded, "And he said that there was light coming from you when he woke up."

"Oh yeah," I looked at the floor, "Um, we might want to talk with Chiron about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets get Chiron first." I told him, I grabbed him and dragged him out the door. I marched us into the Big house and announced ourselves. "Chiron I have a question!" Chiron turned around from standing at a table.

"Yes Theia?"

"Do you know what happens when there is a minor god at camp? How do they train? Are they Immortal?" I asked him, standing right in front of his face.

"Is this about Alia?"

"Nope," I hinted, "Someone else."

"Oh no," He said, "Not this."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be," He stared at me with disbelief. "Not you."

"Yep," I said sarcastically. "Who else would it be?"

"I was hoping Austin, he's so mellow."

"Nope."

"What is happening here?" Will asked behind me, I had forgot he was there.

"Um," I turned, "Will, I'm a minor goddess, my mother is Bia and my father is Apollo, of course, they tried to play me off as a regular demigod. Something triggered me to break the magic."

"Your protectiveness." Chiron said quietly.

Will gasped, "You had to protect Nico! Thats why your magic came out!"

"And because you are the daughter of the goddess of force and the god of the sun, you have light force abilities!" Chiron concluded.

"So my abilities came out and now I know I'm a minor goddess. What do I do?" I asked.

"Well you could keep it a secret, and not let anyone know. Or tell everyone about it and cause a panic." He said it simply. Will and I looked at him.

"Or I could let everyone know about my new found ability and not that i'm a goddess." I recommended.

"Or that." He said.

"Okay I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow after the Capture the Flag game."

"Alright," Chiron agreed, "Now you too go to bed."

Will and I skedaddled out of the Big House and went back to our cabin. Where I got into bed and brainstormed ideas for the game the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked alone to bunker 9 at the crack of dawn the next morning. I knew that Annabeth and the others wouldn't be there this early, but I did know that Leo would be there.

When I got there I didn't knock. I walked right in. Soft singing came from a corner. I quietly walked towards the sound. It was for sure male, and in a different language. I looked around a giant machine, to see Leo. Tinkering on something, while singing. Honestly he was a great singer. I wanted to join, but I didn't know the song, or Spanish.

I stood behind him quietly, waiting for the end. Enjoying his voice. Until it came to the end.

"That was beautiful," I said, he jumped.

"What the-!" He spun around, "oh Theia."

"Yep it's me," I smirked. "What song was that?"

"It's a song that my mom would sing when she worked," he told me, going back to work. "It's just a habit that I sing it now."

"I think that's awesome," I told him and gave him the tool that he was reaching for (he wasn't tall enough to reach it)

"Thanks," He said, "Why are you here so early?"

"Apollo kids wake up at the crack of dawn, and I had nothing else to do."

"Ah, makes sense." He said, putting a little chip thing in his project.

"What are you making?"

"A machine that can play movies in fire without attracting monsters." He winced. "At least that's what I'm hoping to make."

"That sounds fun." I said and looked at it. I acted like I was really interested in how it worked, but really I was stalling what I actually wanted to ask him.

"Why are you actually here?" He asked, basically reading my mind.

I sighed, "I wanted to ask your opinion on a plan I have."

"Why not just ask the group that's going to plan?"

"Because I don't want them to know about it," I said not meeting his eyes.

"What?" He asked and gave me a really confused look.

"Let me explain," I said, he didn't respond. So I took it as a go ahead. "So I found out about these abilities I have and I wanted to use them to win." He tilted his head in interest. "So my abilities are making light." I put my hand up and easily did what I had done with Connor. He gasped.

"That's amazing!"

"I know!" The happiness that the light had gave me came back.

"What's the plan?" He smirked. I stopped the light and explained my plan. "Oh, that's a good plan."

"You think?"

"Yeah," He said, "but maybe you should only tell Annabeth, you can trust that it'll work."

"Okay," we smile at each other.

"Tell me what?" Annabeth's voice asked. She walked up to us, everyone else filling in behind her.

"I'll tell you later," I smiled at everyone.

"Well," Leo stepped forward. "Follow me to where we set up the meeting." He guided us to a circle of chairs. Each labeled with a cabin number. I sat at seven. Jason sat at one, there was no two, three was Percy, four had Miranda Gardiner, Sherman Yang sat at five, six was Annabeth, me at seven, no eight, Leo at nine, Piper at ten, eleven was Connor, twelve was a girl named Uri, thirteen was of course Nico, fourteen was Butch, fifteen was Clovis, sixteen was Damien, seventeen was both of the twins, Palao was eighteen, nineteen was Chiara, twenty was Lou Ellen, and there was two chairs for Camp Jupiter, in them sat Frank and Reyna. I just then realized that Camp Jupiter has joined us.

"Okay everyone," Annabeth started us off. "We are here because we haven't won against the Hunters yet, and we need to change that, so any ideas?"

"I say we do something we've never done before!" One of the twins said.

"That's why we're holding this meeting idiot," The other one snarled.

"Or we could spread out the roles, and add more." Reyna suggested.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well we could add like distraction runners, and blockers. Instead of just having that as a strategy."

"Good idea, now if anyone has any other ideas?"

Silence.

"Well then," Annabeth looked down at her feet. "I was hoping that this would work better."

"What was your plan Annabeth?" Butch asked.

"Well I was hoping someone would come with more ideas and maybe some insight. But I know that none of that would work."

"Why?"

"Hunters are ruthless. We don't have anyone that can break them." Annabeth told us.

"What about Jason? And Thaila?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Ha!" Jason laughed, "Thaila won't break for me."

"And that's what I mean!" Annabeth said.

"How about we put people into groups?" Chiara asked.

"Okay." Everyone agreed to put aside the ideas, for some grouping. Piper suggested the fastest people should go and be distractions, Uri pointed out that the Aphrodite kids could do that, but was shut down after realizing that hunters don't like romance.

The conversation went on for hours, until we finally decided on something that could work.

"Alright Guys!" Annabeth clapped her hands together, "I think that is our line up!" She then explained that the plan she had made up had a lot of running. Most cabins going to cause chaos and run around everywhere. Our plan was to have insanity, and annoying the hunters. A few people were chosen to actually go for the flag, while the others protected and distracted.

I was a part of the chosen few, with Lou Ellen, Kyle, Julia, Billie, Mark, and strategy involved picking people the hunters wouldn't think we would.

Annabeth decided to dismiss everyone to tell their cabins after she announced the chosen few. I grabbed her when everyone was leaving.

"Hey," I said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," She turns to me, "Whats up?"

"I have a different plan," I start. But Annabeth cuts me off, clearly pretty angry.

"YOU WHAT?" She asked me very loudly and disbelieving. I put my finger to my mouth, to shoosh her. "Okay," She quieted down, "Why didn't you say nit during the meeting?"

"Well you never know if the hunters were listening in, or had a spy." I told her, she glared at me, "Also, for my plan to work, only a few people can know." I then told her my plan and showed her my light. Annabeth quickly toned down, and excepted my plan. So we both walked back to camp, and got ready. We had planned for a really long time as it seemed. But the hunters didn't seem to notice. Apparently Annabeth had made everyone else in camp cover for us while we were planning.

I got my armor on and got my sword, and slipped a bandana in my pocket. I looked over at Will and saw he was getting all of his on the go supplies. Austin was preparing his bow. I grabbed mine and strapped it and the arrows to by back. I heard the horn, Chiron was calling everyone to get outside.

I smiled at Will and Austin as we headed out. Everyone gathered near the edge of the woods. Chiron was on an elevated area. He saw the last people join the group and started his speech of the rules.

I vaguely listened. I was too busy going over the plan in my head. Annabeth caught my eye. She winked and I smirked back. I barely caught that CHB was going to be the closer side of the forest. I just smiled at everyone.

Finally Chiron let us go, he told us to get in our positions. And when we hear the horn we can go. I found a place in CHB's group, next to Connor. I smiled at him and took his hand. He smiled back, but I could see doubt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"I know that twinkle in your eyes, you're up to something, aren't you?" He questioned. I turned my head away from him. My smile growing wider.

"Maybe," I told him, "But you'll have to wait and see." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Just stay safe," he said.

"Connor!"

"I know, I know, you can keep yourself safe, I'm just reminding you that you have just been through a crazy amount of things." He moms, I laugh at him.

"Okay mom!" I dashed to the front of the group with Annabeth. She looked at me with a concerned face.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I sure hope it does." I told her.

"And if it doesn't, we'll go on with the regular plan, and you try to fend people off." She planned. I smiled at her, it was good to have Annabeth on our side. We walked for another minute of two in silence. Then we got to our flag base. I quickly found the front of the group. Annabeth gave the signal for people to start to get into positions, I ran towards the front line. That's when I heard the horn. 'Go time' I thought to myself.

I sprinted past the border. Immediately spotting a hunter going for the CHB flag. I drew up my power and shot them down. I saw them fall. I started to zig down people surprisingly quick, whenever I saw someone with a dark blue shirt (The hunters shirt) I blasted them. When someone challenged me, I temporarily blinded them and took their stuff, then knocked them out. I didn't stop when it came to someone already battling another person. I "assisted them". I seemed to have drawn attention to myself, because more and more hunters started to target me. Of course I took them down. Pretty easily in fact, until the last few minutes.

I was already battling someone, who had somehow latched onto me. I got her weapons away from her. She was still trying to keep me down, that's when I heard the snap of a twig. My head instinctively looked towards the sound. It was Thalia. Her bow was drawn at me. Electricity running from her hands to the arrow. She was breathing really hard. The other hunter pulled my arms behind my back as I was distracted. Thalia and I's eyes met. Thalia let the arrow fly. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

But it never came. I opened my eyes, to see ashes on the ground. And a very angry Thalia running at me. She screamed to her hunters, then tackled me. I struggled aganst her. I look around her to see more hunters coming to back her up. The girl behind me tightens my arms around my back.

They start to pig pile on me. Pain spiked in my back. I felt a sudden burst of heat in me. Like the first time I had used my ability. I struggled harder, yelling with effort. Then a giant burst of light, developed around me, throwing the hunters off me and shoving the girl under me into the ground.

I pushed myself off the ground. Looking around me. The hunters were trying to get up and come after me. When the conch horn sounded. The hunters looked at me, then at each other.

"Who wo-" one tried to ask. Then a CHB camper come through our group screaming "PARTAY AT THE WAAATTTEEER!"

"Well," Thalia growled, "I guess you won." I went to her and helped her off the ground.

"I guess we did." I smiled at her, then grabbed her hand. "Come on! Lets go to the water!"

"Okay," She said and gestured to the rest of the hunters with us to follow. We walked together to the beach, I congratulated them all the way there. Even though they did not want it.

When we got there Annabeth crushed me in a hug. "It Worked!" she yelled

Then right after she let go of me Connor crushed me, "You did it!"

"I know!" I yelled. The rest of camp started to surround me, asking me so many questions at one time.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled over them, "I KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF QUESTIONS BUT I'LL ANSWER THEM IN TIME! LET ME JUST SHOW YOU FIRST!"

I threw my hands up and made gentle light flow from them, swirling it around and making pretty designs. There were many oos and ahhs.

Leo was right by my side, I looked to him. He smiled at me. I suddenly felt something crash in my chest.

I felt sun on my back, I looked to my right, there was the bright smile of Alia. She beamed at me as she pushed me towards the water. "Come one! Lets go play!"

"You're so childish," I rolled my eyes, but let her shove me. I fell into the waater. Turning over sadly. "Look at how wet you made me!" \

"Oh stop it!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I gave her a pouty face. "Grow up!"

"Taxes! Babies! College! Blah Blah Blah!" I teased.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed up that late last night!" She groaned. I smiled and pulled her into a bear hug. She laughed, "You dumb dumb." Something that she had always seemed to call me.

I snapped back to reality and looked into the eyes of Leo.

"Did you feel-"

 _Alia._


	8. Chapter 8

(All characters except Theia and Alia are Rick Riordan's)

We got to the infirmary, Alia was thrashing and screaming. Leo stopped in his tracks, I could feel the emotion radiating off of him. Will came in. My instincts kicked in, I rushed over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, feeling our energy connect. I closed my eyes, " _Alia"_

Leo rushed over and hugged her. I backed up and gave them space, though when I saw alia's eyes it reminded me of someone. Even though I didn't quite know who. Leo looked back at me with fear.

"Hey, Alia," I said and, trying to hide my awkwardness, slid next to her. "This is going to be a bit weird for you. You probably have no idea how long you were out."

"How long?" She asked.

"A few weeks." She moved to get out of the bed. "Listen Alia, a lot has happened while you were out, I need you to be excepting and take it slow. Okay?"

"Okay," She nodded. "But what was Leo talking about."

"Erm, Leo was concerned about, Your eyes-"

"My eyes? What's wrong with them."

"Nothing, nothing. He is… not the best right now. Come on let's get you into some good clothes. You stink." I poked her and Alia poked me back.

"Smell!" She smelled herself, made a face, then hugged me. "I smell great. You should find a way to make a perfume out of me."

"Okay, okay seriously though. Let's go." I looked over at Will and mouthed 'Help me, also, I'm sorry.' And lead/carried Alia out. I could tell that she was freaked out, but still I carried her to the showers. This girl really needed one.

Connor and Travis ran up to us, Travis went to talk to Alia, and Connor came to fuss over me.

"Dude that was awesome! But dangerous!"

"You know I can keep away those," I glanced over at Alia, "people."

"Yeah you can!" He smiled at me goofily. He seemed to gain a little of his original goofiness. Maybe now he knows that I can protect myself. But I did want to tell him something. But not with Alia.

"Guys I have to shower." She told them, and they backed off. I smiled awkwardly and helped Alia to the showers but we were stopped again by Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth immediately came over to me and started rambling about how great my plan was, but she wished I would've used more teamwork. She was about to say something about my abilities, but I gave her a look. She shut up.

I knew that Alia noticed, but I just wanted to get her to the showers. Finally we made it. I opened the door for her and let her walk the rest of the way herself. Blythe, the daughter of Iris, was walking past, so I called her over and told her to keep watch and call me when Alia needed me.

I ran to where I knew that Connor would be. The tree.

I could tell that he knew I had something to tell him. But couldn't around too many people. As I went campers gave me high fives and hunters glared at me. Some had burns, I gave them guilty looks and continued running to the tree.

I felt so relieved when I got there. Connor sat on the roots, twiddling with something he surely stole. He looked up as I came over, then I flopped onto him.

"Hey," He said, raking his hands through my hair.

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"Other than I just told the whole camp about my powers then right after Alia woke up, and now I have the suspicion that that might have something to do with it." I told him, My face in his lap, the tiredness from the vision then getting to me. "And I have no idea how I'm going to face her without yelling at her."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked me, rubbing my back. Man, Connor was surprisingly good at calming me down.

"Dude," I said, "it's been a rough few weeks with that girl. I'm kinda done with the shenanigans. I'm just really hoping this doesn't go badly."

"With the gods," Connor laughed, "Everything goes badly." I groaned, and turned myself over so I could look at him.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom Jewels."

"You are very welcome Princess." He smiled down at me, his brown eyes shining. I reached my hands up and smooshed his face.

"Why. Are. You. So. Darn. Cute?"

He laughed at me and made a crazy face. "I don't know, Maybe it's my genes."

"You aren't wearing jeans." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!" He shoved me playfully. Then looked up at the tree, "I could stay here forever."

"I know," I said, looking at his face. We sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking in the moments alone. I broke the quiet, "Connor?'

"Yeah?"

"I haven't thought about it until now, but," I paused, thinking of how I would say it, "We aren't like other couples."

"Thats what makes us more awesome."

"I'm serious Connor."

"Oh," He looked me in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Other couples, you know, kiss and stuff. And the last time i think we did that was when I was having a mental break down. I'm just saying, like I see other couples, and they like, kiss all the time."

"We don't have to kiss a lot to be a couple Theia." he told me.

"I know," I paused again, "It's just, ugghhh! I don't know!"

"We can kiss if you want to."

"That's the thing!" I said, sitting up. "I don't know what I want!"

"And thats fine!" Connor said, trying to calm me.

"I just want to spend my time right with you," I told him, "Now that these powers came and Alia is back, I have a bad feeling. Something's going to happen. And its not just one of those random Apollo child prophecies. Its big, Connor. And I want to spend my time with you on things that need to happen."

"Things will happen as they will, Theia." He smiled at me, "And with you, I know they'll be amazing."

I felt my face get hot. Connor had everything I've ever wanted in a person. And I wanted to stay under the tree with him forever. Maybe not talking, but being in each other's presence. That would be enough, enough to satisfy my life.

I knew what I wanted.

I grabbed his face and pulled it up to mine. And I kissed him, with every fiber of my being. I kissed him like my whole world depended on it. He kissed back. Pulling me closer to him. We kissed.

I heard the dinner gong in the distance, but ignored it. Focusing on Connor. I ignored the sun setting, and the world getting darker. Connor and I just stayed together. The whole night. Keeping each other warm and protected.

My gods, I loved that boy.


	9. Chapter 9

(All rights to the PJO characters except Theia and Alia go to rick Riordan)

I was sitting next to the lake, gazing at the sun's reflection on the water. Fiddling with my bracelet. When someone walked up behind me.

"I like the bracelet.." They said.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Alia, "Oh, uh, yeah, the nymphs wouldn't let us carve into the trees, which is guess is good, so we did this instead. Um, so, how are you?"

She looked as awkward as I felt.

"Listen," She said plopping down next to me, " While I was in my coma...s, I, uh, saw a lot of you. And I kinda know stuff about you that I know you don't want to tell me yet, so I won't bring it up, but when you want to tell me, you tell me. Um, I liked all the stories you told me. Your, uh, aunt sounds like such an amazing person." She was on a roll now. "I just want to say that I'm sorry." I was shocked when she said that, I realized how much she had seen. "I'm sorry for not coming to you to talk about my problems and being all boy obsessed. I'm sorry for leaving you for almost a month. I'm sorry for not being able to talk with anybody about anything in my life. I'm sorry for you not being the first person I told I was a minor goddess. I'm sorry I got so emotional I died. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the past two months and for however long before that. I'm sorry and I hope that you can grow to love me again."

After the last word she broke. The dam that she had put up to slow the flood crumbled. The cracks finally breaking off. Tears started to stream down her face. Her body shook with effort to keep quiet. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Feeling her emotions. Tears pricked my eyes, I let them fall. It was too early for anyone to be out. And Alia's emotions had wrenched my heart. Slowly, her shaking stopped. I whispered calming words to her. And used as many calming methods as I could. Sh edid the same for me.

Until I noticed two girls coming towards us. I perked up.

"Lillieona? Steliople? What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I believe I told you something the first time we met: "My advice, is to be there for her, do your best. And talk to her, about this, tell her how you feel. She will understand." Theia you have done the first part of this advice, and I think your friend here will understand the rest," The Stelliople said then turned to Alia "You have seen many things Alia, and you have been a bit hard on yourself, but not that much. So, you are ready."

The Lillieona started speaking, "Miss Alia, I am Lillieona, and this is my friend Steliople."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Lillieona" Alia turned to Steliople "And you as well." She turned back to Lillieona, "You really do not need to call me 'miss' I haven't done anything to earn that title, from the advice you two have just given, I would think that the both of you have earned the title."

They both inclined their heads slightly. "Thank you, very much." They both said, with smiles on their faces. "Now, you two have some talking to do." Lillieona said, and they both disappeared into mist.

Alia turned to me, "Listen, you do not have to tell me _anything_ right now. I'm gonna be fine with whatever you want to do." She said, but I HAD to. After What the girls said, if I didn't do something, I would fail myself.

"I… I have to tell you Alia." I mentally prepared myself. "I've had a lot of emotions in the past month, some of them not so good." She nodded her head, showing that she accepted and knew.

"Ugh, I don't know where to start. Well I guess the beginning. The first time you passed out, I guess I understood, somehow. You had just figured out your life was a lie, so there isn't much you could've done. When you died I was just so overwhelmed, I didn't know what to do, but luckily Jason and Piper got back in time. And then you went off to talk to Leo or something, and I got this crushing weight in my chest, so I went out to where my heart told me to go and, boom, there you are knocked out, with Leo sitting over you. By then, I didn't know how to feel! I was so angry at the two of you, doing everything together. And at our tree! The only time you talked to me was when I forced you too. You didn't even pay me any attention on the ground! You just went off to talk to Jason and then when I tried to come up to you, Travis and Connor took you away from me."

"And so for weeks, _weeks Alia_ , everyone told me to go be in the infirmary with you, talking to you, holding you, but always holding back my anger and hurt. And then Nico and the dogs happened and I didn't have a best friend to go to, because she had already left me. And you wanna know what happened to me Alia?" I paused to get a breath and I didn't stop for her to answer, "I pulled a you. I _died too_. I'm a minor goddess _too_. Guess who I wanted to run to, screaming that we were both crazy. _You_. But you were _gone_ lost in your own hell. And then my light. Oh, the light. It's such a gift and a curse, it makes me feel as if I'm on top of the world and at the bottom of the deepest pits of tartarus. And I couldn't _tell_ you Alia! I know it's not your fault, and this is really selfish, but it's true. When you were in pain after the war, I was there for you. And when you were in your first coma, I was there for you. But when I needed you, you weren't _there_. I was missing my other _half_." We had both let a few tears go, but we weren't sobbing this time. All of this was true and you cannot cry over the truth, no matter how much it hurts, cause that will only hurt _you_ more.

And I was done with it. Done with being left behind. Or alone.

So as time went on, I didn't let myself be alone for long. I joined groups at archery, sword fighting, other activities. I was the one joining the poor cabin in chores, just to know them better. So no matter where I went, someone was my friend. I became more prominent in camp. Kind of like the camp Aunt. Cool, but gets the job done. And it was so much more fun than staying with a small group. In pain when they leave.

I still stayed mostly with Alia and Connor, but I had more friends. More than just the people I was related to, or almost related to (Nico and Travis). I started to feel amazing. Free. But there was still the fact of being a minor god in the back of my mind.

But I was happy.

 **The next month**

Alia and I were walking together to training with Chiron, chatting about the Athena cabin idea to have a book shift where the demigods read more greek stuff.

"I mean it's cool," I was saying, "But, like, when are we ever going to use it?"

"Maybe in quests where you have to decipher it."

"Yeah, but we have that in our dna."

"True."

We walked up to the big house and saw Chiron waiting on the porch. "Ah, ready for your training?"

"Yeah!" We yelled in sync. The training really helped us. I had gotten way more in control, and Alia had learned the extent that hers went. It was pretty awesome. Chiron led us to the new training area next to the water, specifically made for Alia. He sat at one side, and we sat at the other.

"Today we are practicing patience." He told us, "Many fighters have yet to master this, and rush things, which is significantly more dangerous. So we will sit and meditate first."

"Meditation?" I asked in disbelief. I had tried so hard the first day to be able to meditate. But I couldn't. Alia seemed to be able to use the water and waves to calm her. But my body just said 'Go Go Go!'

"Yes Theia," Chiron said. "I have thought up plenty of things to help-" Just then Austin burst into the training area

"Chiron! Somethings wrong with Rachel!" Chiron stood up quickly.

"Take me to her." Austin ran out, Chiron, Alia, and I followed just as fast. As we ran Alia split off. Chiron and I sprinted to the communale beach area, there was a crowd. But as soon as they saw Chiron they backed away. Rachel was passed out on the floor, Will was next to her.

"Oh no." I said. Chiron kneeled next to her. I went next to Will, "What can I do?"

"Just be here in case I need you to get something." Will told me me. I nodded.

Footsteps came quickly, I looked up to see Alia sprinting over with Jason. "I got Jason!" She yelled. She quickly found her place next to me. I grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes, and forced myself to keep calm. Suddenly there was a gasp.

I looked over to Rachel, she looked straight at Alia and I. The same voice as the one in the vision.

 _The sun, moon and sea must venture beyond all reach._

 _To test the skills of each._

 _When the 3 who have reached the end may find the one who made it all.  
Who rose from the ash of the Earth, born to oppose them before the fall.  
Find the one among them to release havoc,  
Said to be one that is bad luck.  
What they can discover,  
Within the last resting place of the gods.  
They can inside uncover,  
The hero's who can tame shall by all odds,  
Be the ones they cannot contain._

And then she passed back out.

All I could think is, "Oh holy Mother of Zeus it's about to get wild."

 **That is all to Theia's starter story. To read what happens to our two lovely ladies go to the story titled 'Alia and Theia; The Journey of Chaos.' There you will find what happens to the girls Alia and Theia.**

 **(And if you haven't, go read Alia's Story, it will give most of her backstory. You'll probably need it.)**


End file.
